


La verdad de Mycroft, el secreto de Sherlock

by missginni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft siempre se ha preocupado por su hermano, pero en cierta medida sabía manejarlo. Sin embargo el Sherlock que ahora tiene ante él tiene la capacidad de sentir, y eso lo vuelve impredecible. Y peligroso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La verdad de Mycroft, el secreto de Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Perspectiva de Mycroft de la relación Sherlock/John. O de lo que podría llegar a serlo...
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Basado en la serie de la BBC. Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Conan Doyle y el universo a Moffat y Gatiss.

Sabía desde el principio que había una alta probabilidad de que eso ocurriera. No podía estar seguro, claro, porque con Sherlock uno nunca estaba seguro, pero una gran parte de los indicios apuntaban al hecho de que su hermano seguía vivo. Y que su muerte, aunque increíblemente elaborada, no era más que otra de sus tretas. Una para hacerle creer al mundo que era ese falso personaje que Moriarty había hecho de él.

El Sherlock que conocía nunca habría hecho eso. Nunca habría dejado que su nombre se recordase como el de un criminal. Mycroft era muy consciente de que la muerte no suponía ningún impedimento para Sherlock, al contrario, si acaso podía suscitar en su hermano cierta fascinación morbosa. Y sí, podría llegar a morir o a quitarse la vida si eso resolviera algún caso. Y lo convirtiese en un héroe.

La parte racional de Mycroft era muy consciente de ello, por eso había rechazado de plano la idea de su muerte en esas circunstancias, aun antes de revisar las pruebas y encontrar los indicios que le daban la razón. Y por ese mismo motivo, porque lo conocía, porque sabía como pensaba, había llegado a dudar durante un brevísimo instante. Contra toda su lógica. Porque estaba seguro de que el Sherlock de antes no se hubiese suicidado en ese contexto.

Pero el Sherlock de ahora era una constante con un pequeño punto de variable impredecible. Ahora tenía la capacidad de sorprenderle. 

Y eso no eran buenas noticias para ninguno de los dos. Ambos lo sabían. Mycroft podía verlo en la línea que se había grabado profundamente entre sus cejas, marca inequívoca de que había pasado una gran cantidad de su tiempo intentando desentrañar el misterio. En la curvatura de sus hombros, de apenas unos milímetros, pero perceptibles para él. En la sonrisa fría y cínica que le dedicaba desde la puerta de su apartamento a modo de saludo, que parecía la de siempre, pero tenía un punto de cansancio que pocas veces había visto en él.

El que estaba en el umbral era sin duda el nuevo Sherlock. El que había saltado al vacío no para desentrañar un misterio, un caso difícil, sino para proteger a alguien. Y para huir, en lugar de encararlo.

—Sherlock, menuda sorpresa —dijo sin alterar su tono, sonriendo con su propia versión de fría cordialidad.

—Seguro que sí.

No esperó a que lo dejase entrar. Sherlock dio un paso adelante y lo apartó de su camino, entrando como si lo hiciese en su propia casa. Mycroft cerró la puerta de su apartamento mientras escuchaba cómo su hermano abría una de sus alacenas, probablemente en busca de algo de te. Y lo siguió hasta la cocina, sin alterar el paso, en parte divertido y en parte expectante. 

Sherlock nunca se cruzaba en su vida si podía evitarlo. Pero cada vez había más cosas que su hermano no podía evitar.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la cocina y se apoyó en el marco, mientras observaba cómo Sherlock se preparaba rápidamente el té que había anticipado.

—¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

—Obviamente necesito tu ayuda, como ya habrás supuesto.

—Y como tu habrás deducido también, no creo que pueda ayudarte. No está entre mis capacidades el ayudar a los muertos.

Sherlock dejó escapar el aire en un conato de risa sarcástica que no llegó a emitir.

—¿No? Creía que habías hecho un pacto con el diablo hace algún tiempo.

—Y en ese caso sería algo entre el diablo y yo. Tu no entras en la ecuación.

—Necesito una identidad falsa —respondió, girándose hacia él con la taza en la mano, dando por terminado el juego—. Ya sabes, carnet, pasaporte, y ese tipo de cosas con las que estoy seguro que estás familiarizado.

—No me necesitas para eso. Hay al menos veinte lugares en Londres donde puedes hacerte con esas cosas con sólo unas pocas libras.

—Cierto. Pero no puedo asegurar que no estén enredados en algún lugar de la telaraña de Moriarty. Y por ahora no me conviene que nadie sepa que estoy vivo.

Mycroft no respondió inmediatamente. Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, observando a su hermano mientras este daba un sorbo a la taza de té, apoyado contra uno de los armarios. Parecía el mismo de siempre, con su arrogancia y sus modales intactos. Exigente y demandante. Pero era sólo fachada. Y Mycroft sabía como quebrarla.

—¿Ni siquiera John Watson?

Sherlock se detuvo a mitad de su trago, sólo durante un segundo, y luego siguió bebiendo como si no pasase nada. Pero pasaba. Mycroft lo sabía y su hermano también. Y era tan peligroso que ninguno de los dos podía deducir hasta qué grado.

—Nunca creí que mis ojos llegarían a ver esto.

—¿Ver qué? —contestó Sherlock, apoyando la taza sobre el plato que sostenía con su mano izquierda.

—A Sherlock sintiendo.

Su hermano lo miró fijamente ante su afirmación, esbozando una breve y sarcástica sonrisa.

—No seas ridículo.

—¿Lo soy?

—Lo eres. Sabes lo que opino de los sentimientos. Lo comprendes y lo compartes porque en ese sentido somos iguales.

—Precisamente porque pienso igual puedo apreciar dónde está la diferencia. Y esta es claramente abismal entre el Sherlock de antes y el Sherlock de ahora.

—¿Ah sí?

Lo dijo con tono despreocupado, aburrido, como si fuese la conversación más insustancial del mundo. Y para marcar el efecto dio otro sorbo a su té. Pero esas triquiñuelas no funcionaban con él.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Sí —afirmó, usando el mismo tono de voz que su hermano—. Y tu también la ves. Por eso estás aquí. Por eso has ‘muerto’.

—¿Porque ‘siento’?

—Porque no quieres sentir. No quieres cambiar. Quieres ser el Sherlock de siempre. Es más… seguro. Para todos. Para ti.

Volvió a tomarse su tiempo en responder. No era que no supiese que decir, a Sherlock simplemente no se le dejaba sin palabras, sino que no quería darle el placer de mostrarse preocupado. Era más fácil si desdeñaba sus palabras como si no fuesen nada, para los dos. Pero escapar de la verdad era infinitamente más peligroso.

—Te equivocas —dijo simplemente.

—¿Lo hago?

—Mi muerte sólo tiene que ver con la victoria. Si hubiese seguido vivo, Moriarty habría ganado. Y no porque matase a tres personas más, sino porque su red criminal podría desvanecerse como la espuma. Había un protocolo para ello, estoy seguro, que se activaría de forma inmediata si yo seguía vivo. Con mi muerte no van a preocuparse de ocultar sus actividades, no de forma tan meticulosa. Podré deshacer su telaraña y entonces la victoria será mía.

—Suena racional, calculado, seguro. Algo que sin duda Sherlock Holmes haría —afirmó Mycroft, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos claros—. Pero esa no es toda la verdad. Soy quien mejor te conoce, Sherlock, lo sabes. A mi no puedes mentirme.

—Y la verdad es…

—La verdad es que tienes miedo.

—Por favor… —contestó sarcásticamente.

—Por primera vez tienes miedo de ti mismo —continuó Mycroft como si no lo hubiese interrumpido—. Porque si fuera al contrario, si la muerte de Watson fuese el precio por desenredar esa telaraña, habrías dejado que continuase intacta. Él es un precio que tu no puedes pagar.

No respondió. Sherlock sólo lo miró, fijamente, sin dignarse a poner en palabras una respuesta. Y Mycroft aprovechó su silencio para matizar aún más su verdad.

—Pero no puedes permitirte perder tu objetividad, tu perspicacia, lo que te hace único. Temes perder tu don y por lo tanto perderte a ti mismo. Por eso tenías que alejarte. Por eso no puedes permitir que ni siquiera John Watson sepa que sigues vivo.

—Es una teoría interesante —respondió por fin Sherlock, sin alterar su tono de voz. Pero su mirada se volvió hacia la taza, con una naturalidad estudiada, para dar otro sorbo a su té. Y para evitar los ojos de Mycroft. 

—Sí. Pero no te estoy contando nada que tu no sepas ya, ¿verdad? Te has apartado de todo como un paciente en cuarentena con una rara y peligrosa enfermedad. Quieres extirpar tu mal y curarte antes de volver. Pero te olvidas de que la curación no es la única posibilidad. A veces los pacientes mueren.

—Yo ya estoy muerto, Mycroft —respondió sarcásticamente.

—Y a veces la enfermedad se hace controlable y aprenden a vivir con ella, aunque nunca se curen.

No se dignó a responder a su afirmación, como habría hecho en el pasado. Sherlock dejó la taza vacía sobre la encimera, con movimientos controlados, y luego volvió a encararlo, caminando decididamente hacia él.

—Tu compañía es un placer, pero tengo toda una red criminal que desenmarañar y no tengo más tiempo para escuchar tus teorías. Quiero los documentos cuanto antes, Mycroft.

Una vez más lo apartó de su camino, decididamente, y se encaminó hacia la salida sin mirar atrás. 

Mycroft lo observó, no sin cierta preocupación. Siempre le había preocupado su hermano y, en cierta medida, siempre había podido manejarlo. Pero a este Sherlock, al Sherlock que sentía cosas por Watson, no podía leerlo con la misma facilidad. No podía anticipar sus movimientos y eso suponía un peligro no sólo para Sherlock, sino para el país entero.

Mycroft no podía consentirlo. Pero por primera vez en su vida no tenía ni idea de qué hacer al respecto.


End file.
